


i've been waiting so long

by supermanoffood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Angst, Fluff, Homeless Louis, IKEA, M/M, Smut, maybe i'll throw some smut in there later, meets ikea employee harry, sorry i'm shit at tags, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanoffood/pseuds/supermanoffood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis has little money, he has no place to call home, and he doesn’t have a big story.<br/>based on this prompt:<br/>'i'm an ikea employee and every day for the last week i've had to ask you to leave the store bc you keep coming in and sleeping in the beds seriously are you homeless or something i can call a shelter’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this!  
> the title is taken from i was made for loving you by tori kelly and ed sheeran  
> this is just the intro/prologue so it's really short, bear with me though x

Louis is homeless. 

home·less

ˈhōmləs/

adjective

  1. (of a person) without a home, and therefore typically living on the streets.



Synonyms and/or similar words include vagrant, destitute. Louis is also impecunious.

im·pe·cu·ni·ous

ˌimpəˈkyo͞onēəs/

adjective

  1. having little or no money



Louis has little money, he has no place to call home, and he doesn’t have a big story. 

When Louis was little, he used to see adverts on the telly in the lounge. Sometimes they were about the new hot pockets in the convenience store nearby. Sometimes they were about toy cars and cellphones. (Which, both, by the way, Louis had really wanted). He remembers begging his mum to go look at the new remote control Stunt Buggy Xtreme in aisle 7 at the store. He begged and begged and threw a frivolous fit, just like any average child his age would. He got the car, he did. But he recalls his mum being particularly upset after she bought it. 

“Mummy, what’s wrong?”, he had asked innocently.

She sighed. “Louis, I’m going to tell you something and you have to promise to remember it and keep it in your mind as long as you live, okay?”

“Okay, mummy.” Louis had said, blue, childish eyes, wide open.

“There are some people in this world, who live around us, that are not as lucky as we are. They don’t have the good things that we do, like food, water, blankets, houses. Lots of people don’t have things that we— well, we sometimes take for granted. And people like us, Lou, some people like us don’t think about those folks who don’t have food or water or a family or a house. So, Boo, I need you to think about those people. Think about people who don’t have as much as you do, because no one does."

 

And she must’ve felt like a fool, Louis thinks now. Talking life lessons into a child. But he understands now. He understands why she told him that. He had hung on to those words his entire life. He thinks about them everyday. He ponders on how he ended up homeless. He wonders, when he’s standing in front of the IKEA building, hoping to find warmth and shelter, when will someone think of him?

 

He walks inside the giant store and looks around him. The first thing Louis notices is how is feet are tingling and he can now feel his toes. The heat surrounds him, coloring his cheeks a bright red and making him smile slightly at the warmth. Louis tries to look as normal as possible as his body starts racking with uncontrollable shivers to adjust to the new temperature. He can feel his insides shaking as his body desperately tries to warm up in the least amount of time possible. He starts by going up the tall escalator and grabbing a vibrant, yellow shopping bag to fit into the crowd of shoppers frantically bustling around, trying to find their way through the giant store. 

Once Louis reaches the second floor, he grabs a map from the nearest station and steals two tiny, beige pencil for good measure. Louis finds the cafeteria on the map soon enough and heads in the direction of the food. 

 

                                                                                                                       ****

Ikea is really fucking huge, Louis has realised. He’s been walking around for at least a half hour trying to find the cafeteria, but the maps here are useless and he is avoiding talking to anyone at all costs, so he wouldn’t dare to ask for help. Louis refuses to believe he’s lost but he admits that he’s walking around in circle and finally takes refuge on the bottom mattress of a bunk bed. The beds are in the back of the setup and Louis hopes no one will see him. 

 

A soft groan escapes his lips as he leans back on the brand new mattress. It’s been ages since he’s slept in a real bed and he can’t wait to fall asleep. “This is better than any toy car,” Louis thinks as his eyes drift shut and his body goes slack.

 

                                                                                                                        ****


	2. announcement!!

hello everyone/everyone who reads this. i've come across this account on ao3 after a very long while and i've realized i'm not gonna really be writing that much stuff on here anymore. i still love one direction and they were a big part of my life (and still are sort of) but i've decided to let this work and probably my other works be orphaned. most of you who use ao3 will probably know that orphaning a work means giving up all rights to your work, including editing. after i orphan this, it will no longer be on my account and all my comments as an author will be deleted. 

thank you all who have read and enjoyed my writing :) 

-supermanoffood

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that  
> there are more parts coming soon  
> (but only if i remember to update)  
> please DO NOT steal, copy, translate, or post this work anywhere without my permission!  
> my toomblr is bisoularry if you wanna check that out x


End file.
